Vision of Love  BB x Terra
by Jace Stevens
Summary: Beastboy continues to mope over the fact that Terra doesn't remember who he, or even she is. However, all that changes one night in Terra's old room, when a girl shows up claiming to be his stone angel. If it is her, will he confess his feeling at last?


SPOILER: This story takes place after series finale of Teen Titans

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days, but it still wasn't enough time to treat the hurt that lingered inside Beastboy's heart after discovering that Terra was revived, but didn't remember him, or her life as a Teen Titan. Even all the recent fights against their biggest villains couldn't help the changeling forget his love.<p>

As the Titans finished dinner, Robin asked Cyborg and Beastboy if they wanted to race him in a game of Vert Racer, but only Cyborg accepted the challenge.

Noticing a small look of disappointment on Beastboy's face, Robin asked again, "Hey Beastboy, you wanna play too?"

"Huh?" he asked not paying attention. "Oh, no thanks guys, I'm not really in the mood."

"You sure man?" Cyborg asked again. "Or are you just sayin' that because you know I'll kick yo' butt?"

Angrily, Beastboy shouted, "NO! I JUST DON'T WANNA PLAY! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Everyone looked at Beastboy with complete shock, as they had never seen him act this way before.

It took Robin a few seconds to realize the reason for Beastboy's outburst. In a calm manner, he asked him, "Are you okay Beastboy?"

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "No, I'm not okay! I haven't been okay for the last few days. Or didn't you guys notice?"

Even with the sarcasm and hurtful tone, Robin continued to talk to Beastboy calmly.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Terra not remembering who you are would it?" he asked.

"How'd you guess?" he asked rhetorically. "Look, I'm sorry about how I just acted guys. I'm just so frustrated. I mean, how could she just forget everything. Her friends, her powers, her whole life, how could she suddenly not remember?"

Trying to be sympathetic, Starfire put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Beastboy, you musn't blame us for this."

"She's right Beastboy," added Raven. "I will admit, I did hate her for a long time, especially after she betrayed us. But after she saved us and the city, she earned my respect back. But that doesn't mean we don't miss the old her less than you do."

After hearing those words, all the changeling could do was fall on his knees and sob. Between the tears he said, "I'm sure you guys knew this already, but I loved her. I loved her more than anything I've ever known. The moment she said she didn't remember anything about her past, I just about lost it." At that moment, the boy's tears grew to be too much to hold back that he couldn't help but bury his face in his hands.

Cyborg then kneeled down near Beastboy and patted him on his shoulder asking, "Is there anything we can do to help you man?"

Looking up, the Titan shook his head, and slowly got up, then turned in the direction of his bedroom to head to bed early. As he walked into the dimly lit hall, all of the other Titans couldn't help but pray that Beastboy would soon be free of his depression.

* * *

><p>Around 1:00 AM that night, everyone was dead asleep, but Beastboy moved around his bed insanely, dreaming about all that he and Terra experienced. From the moment he first met her in the canyon, to the day she became a Titan, to her final moment with him before her selfless sacrifice. Finally, the images became too much for him to take, that he woke up in a cold sweat, and decided he would sleep in her old room for the night.<p>

As he lay in her bed, he couldn't help but replay the last words she said to him before sacrificing her life to save him, "You're the best friend, I ever had."

"Terra, why can't you remember anything?" he asked himself. Beginning to sob again, Beastboy shouted, "Darn it Terra! You just have to remember! I'd give anything to just hear you say my name again!"

Suddenly, a bright light shined through the window of her room that caught him off guard. However, underneath the blinding light, stood what Beastboy thought was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. It appeared to be Terra floating on a rock, glowing with the light shining from her power.

At that moment, Beastboy assumed it was just his dreams being projected in front of him, so he was quick to assume that none of what he was looking at was real.

"Beastboy," said the glowing girl. "I'm back."

Beastboy's mouth dropped open as he stared in awe at this girl who resembled his blue-eyed vision of beauty. Unfortunately, the green teen's mind convinced him otherwise as he sarcastically replied, "Oh man, It's amazing how dreams can seem so real."

Looking confused, the girl replied, "A dream? Beastboy, it's me, Terra."

"Yeah, that's just what I wish was true," he replied, still unconvinced.

'Terra' looked at Beastboy with a puzzled expression as to why he was acting this way. Suddenly, she realized why, as she remembered the last time they were together just before she gave her life for him. Immediately following that, was a vision of when she told him she didn't know who he was at all.

"Oh no," she said. "Beastboy, it's not what you think. I really am Terra, the Terra you remember. That girl you met a few days ago was just a shell of a girl who didn't know who she was, and lost the only person she cares about most in this world. You have to believe me... please Beastboy!"

"Stop it, just stop!" he exclaimed. "If you were really the real Terra, you wouldn't have forgotten me so easily that day I came to see you."

Trying her hardest to convince him, 'Terra' said, "I know I said that, and I'm sorry. I don't know how, but somehow my memory was erased of everything that happened before that day."

"Well if that is true, then who could've possibly revived you?" he asked. "We tried everything to bring you back, and not even that worked."

"Look, whatever, or whoever did revive me, it doesn't matter now Beastboy," she said. "What matters is I'm here with you, right now."

Finally, Beastboy calmly asked for the girl to leave Terra's room, completely disregarding everything she said in a blind state of disappointment.

"Beastboy!" she shouted. "You're the best friend I ever had. I couldn't imagine my life without you!" Jumping off the rock she was floating on, the girl grabbed Beastboy by the shoulder, whisked him around, and said, "Look at me Beastboy... look at me and tell me I am that girl you remember."

And so he did. The young Titan walked closer and closer to the blonde bombshell. With every step, his brain kept telling him to back off, but his heart kept telling him to trust her, which is exactly what he did. As he made eye contact with the girl, he gazed into her eyes with uncertainty. And then, he noticed something he didn't see when he saw her at Murakami High. Her eyes had a certain sparkle to them, a sparkle he distinctly remembered when he and she talked outside Titan's Tower the night they first met.

At that moment, Beastboy reached up to touch her cheek and said, "Well, obviously you're not a ghost. And you're not a hallucination. That means you're either an android made to look and act like the real Terra, or you're really are…"

The green teen was cut off as the girl planted her lips to his own to kiss him passionately, something Beastboy thought couldn't come from an android, no matter how perfect the programming.

"TERRA!" he shouted finally realizing it was really her. "It's you! It's really you! I can't believe it!"

"Glad you finally realize it you big goof," she said with a slight laugh.

Overcome with a combination of excitement and surprise, Beastboy said, "But I don't understand, how did you suddenly remember everything? Your powers, your home, everything?"

Terra reached into her backpack and pulled out a small set of mini-photos of her and him at the amusement park they went to the night she betrayed him. Holding them up to him, she said, "Somehow I found these in my backpack when I got home from school one day. Just one look at them, and suddenly, visions of you, the Titans, and my old life appeared in my head and I remembered everything."

"Man, am I glad we went to that photo booth," he said happily. At that moment, the two initiated another kiss stronger than the one before, holding onto each other like the jaws of life.

As the two separated for air again, Beastboy knew the time was right to tell her what he wanted to tell her the day she gave her life for him.

"Um, Terra," he began a little sheepishly, "Now that you're alive again, there's something important I gotta tell you."

"What's that?" she asked.

Ready to speak his heart, the changeling said, "That day when you sacrificed your life to save the city, I felt like my heart split in two. After that, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't even talk to anyone unless it was you. I even came by your statue everyday so I could tell you everything that happened with me and the Titans.

"And... " he said as he tried to fight back the tears, "and I would've done that everyday for the rest of my life. Because that's how much I care about you Terra."

"What are you trying to say Beastboy?" she asked.

"I'm saying that… I love you Terra." he said. "I've always loved you, ever since the day we met. If I had to give my life for you, like you did for me, I'd do it every time just so you wouldn't have to feel an ounce of pain."

Crying happily, Terra let herself fall into Beastboy's arms and held onto him tightly, while he followed suit. With tears streaming down her face she said, "I love you too Beastboy. And I promise, that I will never hurt you, or anyone else ever again."

"Seal it with a kiss?" he asked smiling.

"I thought you would never ask," she said with a soft voice.

With the feeling of a soft and tender pair of lips pressed gently against the other, the two gave into a flaming passion that lasted for nearly five whole minutes without oxygen. At that moment, the only thing filling their lungs, was each other's essence, that finally ended with the two gasping for air as if they just discovered oxygen.

By the time the sun rose over the Jump City sky, the two found themselves finally feeling drowsy, and the two let the morning light guide them off into the sweet serenity of sleep.

* * *

><p>As the clock struck 7:00 AM, Cyborg knocked on Beastboy's door to wake him up for combat practice, only to discover he wasn't there. Suddenly, he thought of one other place he could be, especially after how he felt the other night.<p>

"Yo, BB," he said as he knocked on Terra's bedroom door. "I know you're disappointed about Terra and all, but you can't just sleep the whole... "

The metal Titan forgot to say the word, "day" as the door slid open, revealing a fully-restored Terra sleeping peacefully in the arms of her green love.

Running down the hall, Robin appeared, and asked, "Cyborg, what are you doing here, where's Beastboy?" The robot teen answered by pointing to the tranquil sight in front of them.

After a long pause, Robin said, "Oh, I see."

As Cyborg was about to wake them, Robin held him back and whispered, "Uh, let's just leave them alone for now. We'll find everything out later."

After Robin walked out of sight, Cyborg whispered, "Sweet dreams you two," then slowly closed the door, and walked away.


End file.
